


Make You Feel My Love

by Jessie2126



Series: Madney Comfortember [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, madney, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie2126/pseuds/Jessie2126
Summary: Written for Day 3 of Comfortember. The original prompt was: Nightmare
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Comfortember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Make You Feel My Love

“Mommy!!!!!! Daddy!!!!!” 

It’s the definition of a parent’s instinct, the 2 of them both sit bolt upright, blinking sleepily. He eyes her, as she’s about to get up. “No, go back to sleep, I got this.”

She just stares. “I don’t think so. She’s 

Our 

Baby, even if she’s almost 5, we’re doing this together.” 

But you just got back from a shift, I can just.”

“Chim!!!” Her tone is firm, and he knows how stubborn she is, a trait Noelle had inherited to the T.

“I’m not going to win, am I?”

“Not a chance.” She giggles and grabs his hand as they pat out of bed and walk towards her room. It’s amazing how much it’s changed, even in just 5 years. It had gone from a pink and yellow masterpiece with flowers and butterflies, to a little girl’s dream, Disney princesses covering every inch of wall. Their daughter is sitting up in bed, blinking back tears. 

Chim flicks on the light, eliminating the story book characters on the wall. Maddie climbs in next to her and lightly lifts her chin. “Hey love, what’s wrong?”

“I h had a b bad dream.”

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry. What was it about?”

“S scary m monster u under the bed.”

“Oh, sweety, it’s okay, I promise, there’s no such thing as monsters.”

“Want daddy to check.”

Chim smiles and exaggeratedly looks under the bed and in the closet, Noelle watching him search with interest. “See, nothing there at all.”

“Check again!!!” He smiles, loving how she’s just as direct and demanding as Maddie. Of course, he does, double and triple checking to her satisfaction.

Maddie raps her up in a hug. “See baby, nothing else in here. Want something to help you get back to sleep?”

“Hot chocolate.”

“I think it’s a little to late for that, but you can have warm milk if you want?”

“Okay but you make it, want to cuddle with daddy.”

She nods and they effortlessly switch places. He raps an arm around her, holding her close. “I miss you.”

He swallows hard. He knew his job would be difficult, but he never really imagined how hard it’d be to leave her. While he saw her as much as possible, he knew that he still missed out on those little things. “I miss you too.”

“Glad your home. How long until you go back?”

“I have a week before my next 24-hour shift.”

“To short, don’t want you to leave.”

“I know, I don’t want to leave either.”

“What if the monsters come back?”

“If they do, I’ll come back and get rid of them, I promise.”

“Can I use the hose to spray them away?”

“Don’t think mommy would like that. But I’ll tell you what, the next time I have a shift, you can come to the station and use the hose there.”

“Yaaay, will Uncle Buck help?”

“I’d bet Uncle Buck would love that.”

“What if I can’t fall back to sleep?”

“Can we try something my mom used to do?”

She nods and he gently lifts her pink pajama top and slowly begins to rub little circles on her stomach. “She smiles contentedly. “Feels good.”

“I’m glad. I’ll do it for as long as it takes for you to go to sleep.”

“I love you, daddy.”

He swallows hard. Words of affection were just a given in their house. Both him and Maddie had never had that in their own lives, so they vowed to make sure that Noelle knew how much she was loved at all times. No matter how many times she says it, it still fills his heart with more joy than words can ever describe. “I love you too, pumpkin.”

“Did your daddy used to do this when you had a bad dream?”

He pauses. The honest answer was no. He’d been lucky if his dad remembered to ask about his day, let alone pay attention to his emotional state. But he can’t tell her that, that was a conversation for when she was older. “No baby, he wasn’t very nice.”

She gazes at him in concern. “Was he mean to you?”

He’s not sure how to fully explain him to her. “A little.”

“He sounds bad, but you’re a great daddy.” She brushes her lips against his ear. “Especially when you let me eat extra ice cream.”

“He smiles. “Thank you love, I try, and remember what I told you.”

“Never tell mommy?”

“Exactly.” He spoils her rotten, maybe it’s because he’d never had that sense of love from his own father, or because he does a job that has him gone for days at a time. Whatever it is, the term daddy’s girl was perfectly made for him and Noelle. Whether he’s sneaking her extra dessert, or giving into her demands for just 1 more story, he knows he’d do

Anything 

For her. He loves her, and always wants her to know that. “Don’t tell mommy what?” Maddie stands in the door, holiday mug in hand. 

Noelle giggles and shoots a sneaky look at Chim. “Nothing.” She smiles at Maddie. “Mommy can we do a Noelle sandwich?” 

Maddie climbs in on the other side, so she’s contentedly snuggled between them. “How’s that?”

She grabs the mug and sips. “It’s perfect. I’m the peanut butter and you and daddy are the bread.”

The two of them smile at each other as they eye their beautiful daughter. As Chim rubs circles on her belly, and Maddie holds out the cup every now and then so she can sip, her eyes slowly close and her breathing evens out. 

They feel like spies as they stealthily climb out, trying not to disturb her. Once safely outside, he leans over and kisses her firmly on the mouth. “That was close.”

She leans in, running her fingers through his hair. “I know. When should we tell her that it’ll be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich soon?”

“Maybe give it a few more weeks. I hope she reacts well.”

“Well, when I found out I’d be a big sister I was not happy.”

“She’s inherited a lot from you, but Hopefully it turns out okay. Ready to head back in?”

She raps an arm around him. “I am, but you’re on duty next time she screams.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get rid of them.” And he would. He’d banish a million monsters, every hour if he had to, all so Noelle would feel safe. That’s what a father does, and that’s what he finally is, a father.


End file.
